


Coffee

by OwnerOfAClonelyHeart



Series: Faces [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnerOfAClonelyHeart/pseuds/OwnerOfAClonelyHeart
Summary: Rachel's bad luck continues.
Series: Faces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Coffee

The Canadian winter had arrived prematurely.

Rachel peered out of the window at the snow covered street. A white flurry swirling through the air, coating everything it touched.

After a long, gloomy summer travelling Rachel had been looking forward to the frigid cold of Toronto.

It felt almost alien to her. To look forward to something.

She bundled up in a thick coat and scarf and pushed out into the frozen city.

With no destination in mind she simply allowed herself to follow the throngs of people all hustling through the cold streets, some ducking into nearby shops to escape the snow. Others giving up and jumping into waiting taxis, although traffic was moving slower than the pedestrians.

After a few miles of powering through the rapidly settling snow, Rachel's leg began to ache. A constant, painful reminder of her limitations. Her stutter had completely disappeared, her limp no longer prominent or noticeable. But the muscles still ached from time to time.

She glanced around the nearby shops, debating where to go before settling on a Tim Horton's.

A nice, hot coffee sounded good. Maybe she might even indulge herself with a pastry.

The warmth of the heaters greeted her with a powerful blast of hot air as she pushed open the door. She quickly removed her scarf and coat, shaking the snow out of her hair and composing herself, joining the queue.

Her eye drifted upwards to the menu, taking in all the different types of sweet treats and drinks on display when a harsh south London accent immediately drew her attention to the front of the queue.

"Hey, welcome to Tim Horton's, what'll it be?" Sarah asked the man at the head of the queue.

Rachel almost couldn't contain her laughter, utter disbelief filled her head as she surveyed the familiar face, with a clearly practiced smile, cheerfully taking orders and making coffee for the customers. Her usually untamed hair was pulled into a bun under a garish red cap adorned with the shop's logo.

Rachel debated turning around and leaving, but the shop had started to fill up and she refused to make a scene, to let Sarah see her flee. She kept her posture rigid and her smile amiable as she finally made it to the front of the queue.

"Hey, welcome to Tim-" Sarah froze as she looked up into Rachel's face, before quickly composing herself, her smile replaced with a look of contempt.

"... Welcome to Tim Horton's what can I get you?" she asked, robotically.

"I'll have a cappuccino and two vanilla cream scones, please."

Sarah's eyes darted around the rest of the patrons, wondering if anyone was noticing to transaction between these identical women but they were all focused on their own little worlds. Her incredulous gaze once again fell on Rachel.

"That'll be 12 dollars. For here or to go?"

"... I think I'll enjoy it more in the warmth." Rachel handed over the money and watched as Sarah turned and made her drink, constantly throwing glances over her shoulder, sighing at the ridiculousness of all of this. She handed over the coffee and scones before turning to the next customer.

"Hey, welcome to Tim Horton's, what'll it be?"

Rachel walked over to a small table near the window and took a seat.

The cappuccino wasn't bad, far better than she expected.

Ten minutes and one scone later Rachel heard footsteps stomping towards her table.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah had removed the hat and shaken her hair free, pulling out the chair opposite Rachel.

"... I fancied a nice, hot drink." Rachel coolly replied.

"Cut the shit Rachel. Cosima told me about you gatecrashing their date."

Rachel rolled her eye.

"I hardly gatecrashed, Sarah. They came to the hotel I'm staying at. I had a brief conversation with Delphine. I didn't even talk to Cosima."

"Right, and despite there being a Tim Horton's on every bloody street corner, less than a week later you walk into mine. I don't believe in coincidences. Especially when it comes to you." Sarah accused.

Rachel let out a deep sigh.

"How long have you worked here Sarah?"

"Bout two weeks." Sarah crossed her arms and leaned back defensively.

"I must say, I never would've pegged you for the service industry."

"You don't know the first thing about me."

"Exactly. I have no connections. No one that reports to me. How do you suppose I found out about your employment here, at this specific location. Assuming, of course, that I'm here intentionally."

Sarah considered her for a moment before silently admitting defeat.

"Just, stay away from us Rachel." she finally sighed.

"Do you fear me, Sarah?"

Sarah scoffed in response.

"Do you pity me?"

Something in Sarah's posture softened as she met eyes with Rachel.

"Do you believe my existence to be so pathetically lonely that I would spend my ample free time wondering around this city, desperately hoping to run into a familiar face that despises mine? So I could, what exactly? Torture myself with the knowledge of your happiness? Or maybe, I came into the closest location where I could escape the cold. I realise you and your sisters have banished me from the family, I have no intention of attending birthdays and garden parties. But I've called this city 'home' just as long as you Sarah, you must accept that there's a chance we might run in to each other, as unpleasant as that is to you. "

Sarah sniffed, rubbing her nose on her sleeve.

"Sorry, break's over, better get back to work." she stood up and walked back behind the counter, retying her hair and pulling the hat back on.

Rachel finished her drink, threw her remaining scone in the trash and left. Braving the blizzard once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading part 2. :)


End file.
